It started with a itch
by BAUMember
Summary: My verion of what should have happend in the 6.22 epi,point of no return,well when Stella takes breakfast to Mac they have some M rated fun,very smexy...


**A/N**

**Hi there well here is my latest sexy smacked story, its taken from the episode Point OF View, I did not watch this epi I have only saw the smacked clip that had been uploaded and thought it was good to base my new M rated story on….enjoy…..contains a lot of M rated stuff……………..xxxxx**

"Didn't you bring me any good news" Mac asked as Stella walked away, tossing her brown locks Stella smiled over her shoulder at her injured friend, "Actually I did, breakfast" came the reply, walking towards him with the small brown bag in hand ,Mac couldn't help but admire her beauty, the purple blouse she was wearing really showed off her natural brown skin, "Something fabulous" Stella grinned as she opened the bag, Mac thought that having her for breakfast would be fabulous, pushing the sexual thoughts to the back of his mind he shifted as his cock started to tingle.

"Spicy orange chicken" Stella spoke excitedly as she pulled out two small boxes of the Chinese food, "Nice" came the reply from Mac, passing Mac his food and a fork Stella pulled up a stool so that she was in front on him. The close proximity made Mac blush as her knees gently brushed against his.

Enjoying each others company and the food Mac and Stella chatted about the team Lucy and whatever else came to mind, "Ouch" came a small moan from Mac as he shifted slightly in the chair, "Ribs hurting again" Stella asked looking up from her food, "Eh no I have a itch on my back and I cant get it" Mac smiled shyly, "Let me" Stella replied standing up, before Mac could even protest a no, her hands where upon his shoulders, "So where is this itch then" Stella asked leaning over his shoulder and letting her warm breath tickle his face, inhaling her perfume Mac wanted to say his cock had a itch, gulping he answered in a raspy voice, "Half way down my back" closing his eyes he felt Stella's hands move down towards his waist "Ok no worries ill get it" she said pulling up Mac's t-shirt, when she placed her warm hands upon his back Mac felt his skin burn under her touch, closing his eyes he could feel Stella's nails scratch over his body, "That's it right there" Mac mumbled when she found the spot, once Stella was done she pulled Mac's t-shirt down much to his disappointment.

"So you need me to do anything else" Stella asked leaning over Mac's shoulder a little further, as Mac turned around he didn't realise how close Stella's face was to his until there lips where inches apart, gazing into each others eyes, time seemed to stop as neither of them dared to speak, "I do have another itch" Mac mumbled, "Oh and what would that be" Stella asked in reply as the moved closer, "My lips" Mac smiled, leaning closer Stella gently kissed his lips before pulling back, "That better" she asked, "Not quiet could you try again" came the soft reply, slowly kissing Mac again Stella could feel his tongue upon her lips wanting access, slowly parting Stella felt his tongue caress hers, "Mac" came a small whimper as he deepened the kiss.

Feeling the need for air Mac and Stella broke the kiss, "Wow" Mac smiled as he reached up with his good hand to move a stray curl from Stella's face, "Feeling better" Stella asked as she moved to sit in front of Mac, glancing down Mac could see the bulge in his trousers, as Stella followed his gaze, she smiled at the sight before her, Mac's cock had come to life. Moving closer Stella sat between Mac's leg's as her hands moved up towards his belt, "Stella what are you doing" Mac asked in surprise, "Shh Mac just relax trust me you will enjoy this" Stella smiled as she placed a finger upon his lips, quietly nodding Mac watched as Stella unzipped his trousers and placed her warm hand around his cock, "Stella that feels amazing" Mac moaned as she jerked him off, pulling the trousers down slightly Stella let his cock become free, "Wow" she gasped when she saw the size, "Mac I never new you where, so big" Stella said as she looked into his eyes, "What can I say guess I was blessed" Mac smiled as his eyes half closed.

Leaning forward Stella gently took the tip of Mac's cock in her mouth , letting her tongue flick the top before going deeper, taking the entire length Stella sucked and licked as she heard Mac moan, "Oh Stella that feels so good" came small whimpers from his mouth, gently squeezing his balls Stella added new sensations causing Mac to gently thrust into her mouth, feeling his hand on the back of he head Stella smiled before humming sending vibrations down the long shaft, "Stella I'm going to ughhh" before Mac could finish the sentence he shot his load into Stella's mouth and watched as she took the lot, licking any excess Stella smiled as she looked up at Mac, his face was red and the smile upon his face was priceless.

"So ho was that" she asked as she leaned up to kiss his lips, giving him a full view of the purple satin bra that covered her tanned breasts, "Wonderful" Mac smiled, placing one hand in her blouse he moved her bra away and gently played with her erect nipple, "Mac" Stella moaned as she felt her body tingle, "Take it of Stella I want to see you, moving back slightly Stella removed her blouse and bra, exposing her naked breasts to Mac, "Come here" Mac smiled as he gently pulled her towards him as she straddled his lap, making sure that she didn't cause him anymore pain, placing Stella's nipple in her mouth Mac sucked and licked the soft flesh as he played with the other, "Mac so good, that's it" Stella said as she forced her self closer to Mac.

Moving to the other nipple Mac paid that one the same attention, as his hand moved south over her toned tummy and down to the zipper of her black pants, "Can I touch you" Mac asked as he gently rubbed her clit threw the soft fabric, "Yes please" came a soft moan, slowly unzipping the trousers Mac moved his hand into inside Stella's panties and rubbed the soft flesh, gently grinding her hips Stella sighed when she felt Mac enter two fingers inside her, "Yes Mac that's it" came the soft moan, smiling at the words Mac inserted a third finger which caused Stella to moan louder, finger fucking her and rubbing hr clit with his thumb, Mac smiled when he felt Stella's hand on the back of his chair and watched as she rode his fingers, "So close Mac" she mumbled, just them a soft whimper was heard as the orgasm hit and her juices flowed over Mac's hand.

Watching Stella's face, Mac waited until her breathing calmed down before removing his fingers, "You Ok" he asked kissing her lips, "Oh yes" Stella smiled, "But I want more I need more but I know that you cant because of your ribs" Stella sighed with a sad look, "There is nothing stopping me from lying on the bed and having you ride me, and you can ride my face with your pussy if you like, yes it might get uncomfortable but the pleasure will be worth it" Mac replied with a smile as he licked his fingers that where just inside of Stella.

"Well what are we waiting for Taylor, get your cute little butt in bed so I can fuck you senseless" Stella replied as she stood up, following close behind Mac moved slowly to the bedroom, on entering he saw Stella was already naked and waiting, seeing her stunning body Mac marvelled at the sight, "Someone's horny" he smiled as he neared the bed, "Lets get you undressed" Stella said as she sat up, she removed his t-shirt then proceeded to plant soft kisses over his chest, before removing his trousers and boxers, seeing his cock in its full glory Stella felt her clit tingle again "Oh tonight is going to be so much fun" she smiled.

As Mac lay down on the bed Stella sat next to him and played with his cock, "So Mac what would you like first" she smiled, "I want your clit on my lips" Mac mumbled, moving up the bed Stella placed her thighs either side if his face and lowered her self, feeling Mac's tongue on her soft flesh dove her wild, "Ohhh Mac so good" came the moans as he assaulted her area with his tongue and fingers, holding on to the head board, Stella rode Mac's face as he fucked her "Mac I'm close" just them Stella watched as he juices coated Mac's face and down his chin. As his eyes met Stella's Mac knew he had done a good job from the way she was looking at him, "Now get on my cock so we can fuck" Mac said, sliding down his body Stella stopped just before his cock, leaning down she kissed Mac and tasted her self on his lips, "Mm essence of me" she smiled, "Essence of Stella is yummy" Mac grinned.

Positioning herself Stella sank down upon his thick shaft and let out a sight as he filled her, "So big Mac" she said as she started to move up and down, gripping her thighs together Stella caused friction making Mac moan, "Oh ugh", grabbing her hip with his one good hand Mac gently thrust up as much as he could without being in pain, Mac could feel his cock tingle as Stella felt her orgasm come close, "Now Mac" she said in breaths, "Now" Mac replied as his cock exploded and he yelled her name, "Stella" just them it was Stella's turn, "Mac" placing her hand on Mac's cheek Stella leaned down and smiled, "Thank you for being ill" before climbing of his body and snuggling close to his side, placing her head upon his chest and her right leg gently over his left, "What you saying that if I was not ill this wouldn't have happened" Mac replied as he played with her curls, "Oh it would have happened, after we had danced around each other for another 10 years probably" Stella replied giving Mac a little smile.

Just then Stella's cell beeped, climbing out the bed and walking naked to the other room, Mac admired the beauty before him, "What is it" he asked when she re entered the room, "DB central park I got to go" she replied getting dressed, once she was sorted and her hair was fixed, she leaned over Mac's naked body to give him a kiss, "So you want me to pop by after work" she asked looking into his eyes, "Of course I do we can have round two" Mac grinned as they shared another kiss before she left, "Bye Mac" she grinned over her shoulder, the last sight she saw was Mac starker's, "Oh I cant wait till my shift ends" Stella smiled as she headed towards the crime scene, with a smile that could light up the city in a black out……………

**So what did you think, don't you just wish that this happened in the show I know I do, well leave me a review if you like, My Stella and A life changing moment are half written so It wont be long for those of you that are reading them……take care byes for now Maz ……**


End file.
